The present invention relates to balancing a workload, and more specifically, to balancing a workload based on commitments to projects.
A collaboration system includes a number of systems. The collaboration system may include systems such as electronic mail (email) systems, instant messaging (IM) systems, and social network systems. The collaborative system may further include a collaborative workspace, development tools and/or document authoring tools. The systems of the collaboration system are used to connect users to information in a logical and organized manner to enable sharing and processing of the information between the users in the form of messages. The messages may be displayed to the users via an inbox, a wall, an activity stream, a timeline, a profile, or other forms.